The present invention concerns a metal framework for an electrical switchboard consisting of upper and lower angled uprights and angled crossbars, each made with the same kind of cross section and preferably provided with rows of equidistant holes so that the framework can be assembled by means of screws or rivets. Metal frameworks of this type are well known but they display many drawbacks, especially the drawback that the crossbars and the uprights are not in the same plane, and that the rigidity of the corners where an upright and two crossbars meet is insufficient.
It is therefore desired to provide an improved switchboard framework which eliminates the above drawbacks and exhibits planar faces and superior rigidity.